


Tell Me

by Vaelxa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, References to Depression, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Harry Potter, Self-Hatred, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelxa/pseuds/Vaelxa
Summary: "Why am I doing here?" he thought to himself as the blood leaking on his wrist.Harry Potter the boy who lived is not what everyone thinks is. Living with his 'family' who despite him and endless pain from the beating and starving.He thought living with his best friend would be better but everything change since the tournament incident, which is Cedric's died got killed, and also Percy.The blood spilling dripping to the floor and he thinks that he had enough, Harry Potter standing on the edge of the hill of the astronomy tower saying his last goodbye until he realizes he is not alone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. The Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, I hope I can write a decent story. At this time I probably got a lot inspired by a lot story and idk... Something about everyone turning back at Harry is always the most interesting story for me. And also English is not my first language so I have to apologize if there is something you don't understand because I'm shit at making a good sentence and this story probably has no great element in it, just a random story written by a teenager...So I can embarrass my future self :D anyway who reading this note? But who cares anyway enjoy (I hope)

"No, don't!" Harry screams out his lungs, is drenched in sweat and shaking violently "DON'T!" Cried out lout again even louder desperately. 

"It's your fault, Harry, you failed me," Percy's body laying I the ground lifeless, dead. The dead body faced Harry but the eyes opened and stare at him. 

"You should have saved me, now I'm dead because of you," 

"Percy, I - 'm sorry," he sobbed, a figure behind laying in the ground with the eyes close, very pale and dead. Harry turned around and saw Cedric body on the ground and blood spilling to the ground making a plod of blood on the ground 

"Cedric, no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have done something! I'm sorry," he repeatedly apologizes. His cheek we're wet from the tears, white mist surrounding Harry make everything seem less visible and make Harryq shiver, there's two figure walking around Harry make him more scared. 

"You," the voice is familiar, he knew who is it, "Ron?" No answer, "Ron is that you?" He sounds desperate, the two figure now more visible and he saw his two best friends looked angry and stare at Harry hatefully 

'It's your fault!" He screams "You killed my brother!" The sound echoed in Harry's ear he doesn't know what to say "I should have guessed sooner that you going to join the dark " Hermione spat, 

"No, I didn't! Please, you have to believe me!" Harry plead to his two best friends, "why should we believe you? To hurt us as like you kill Percy and Cedric?", a hint of venom in his voice.

Harry shook his head, " I didn't kill them! And I would never hurt you or anyone, why would I ever kill my best friends" he cried because the think of losing his only best friends is the hardest thing he could think of, 

"Friends? Us? Don't make me laugh, even I embarrassed to call you my friend" the sentence echo in Harry's mind and it shattered his heart, everything is falling apart everyone leave him. What will mother and father think about him? He sobbed and desperately needed air. "No no no no!" He whimpered 

A loud bang from his door, he opens his eyes and didn't realise that he was screaming this whole time. His uncle was there looking angry and he knows that he fucked. Vernon grab a handful of Harry's hair and throw him to the wall "BOY! IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP, YOU WILL SLEEPING IN THE CUPBOARD !" he screams and kicks the smaller boy on his stomach, Harry curled his body into a ball, whimpering because the hard kick. 

Sometimes he wonders how the neighbour never hears his screaming or maybe just it's just his lack of luck with the Dursley. 

It's been a minute, Vernon decided to leave Harry alone on the cold floor then warning him to shut up and trying to have a good sleep. Harry let out a soft sob trying not to be loud so he doesn't disturb anyone good thing is that Hedwig aren't here, she would have a lot of noisier desperate to go hunting. 

Before the end of the Hogwarts year, Harry decided to let Hedwig free and he was happy that his lovely owl finally free from this miserable house and suffer with him. But his happy thought was ended from the dream he had recently, 

" ** _Friends? Us? Don't make me laugh, even I embarrassed to call you my friend"_**

The sentence echoed over and over again in his head, warm tears flowing on his cheek

_'No. They wouldn't say that, would they?'_

The more he thinks about it the more he doubts. It's almost new Hogwarts years, and he received none letters from anyone. He trying to convince himself that they probably busy, but he remembers that they spending their summer together this year. He is kinda jealous but he is happy for his best friends getting together, it's better than being the third wheel. But just remember what happened in the tri wizard tournament in the graveyard and how differently everyone treats him he knows that there is a high chance they said that. 

Talking about the relationship he just found out recently that he prefers male, he hasn't told anyone yet, nor he will. He looks at the time what time is it but winces from pain in his torso but ignore it at the same time. The time shows 3 am, he thought getting back sleeping but scared that he would have the same nightmare again but he remembers that he kept some dreamless potion in his wardrobe. Should have his first option.

He drank it and go back to sleep just hope the potion works this time. 

And thank Merlin it worked.

"Boy! Get up, time to make breakfast"  
Harry suddenly woke up from aunt Petunia shouting behind the door to get up and make breakfast. He quickly grabbed his glasses and got out of his room and rush to the kitchen and makes breakfast for his relative and if he is lucky enough, he will have some food that they left.

His day goes on with daily basis chores, like cleaning, gardening makes lunch, dinner, and then lock in his room leaving him to starve and dehydrated. Harry wished he could stay in with Sirius but Dumbledore always denied his offer and refuse to believe that his relative being awful to him and probably believe that muggle is 'innocent' or some bullshit like that. 

Dumbledore thinks that they only being strict with Harry and Harry is frustrated with his bullshit and sometimes he thinks Dumbledore only using him and doesn't care about his health. 

He wishes he has a decent day, maybe just a normal day. Sometimes he wonders, why come Sirius never visit him. He misses him but maybe he has something better to do that checking his worthless godson, he shakes his head trying her out from his thoughts and continue doing his chores

Gardening is Harry's favourite things to do, at least he can get away from that house and anyone and cry alone without notice from the pain he has received in his entire day. He constantly let out his feeling to ease his day but it merely makes his chest hurt and hard to breathe. He always is careful with everything he does so his uncle doesn't hurt him.

He locks in his room again as usual nothing new. He usually opens his books and study, he didn't realise how fun studying can be, Hermione just make studying are torture and studying with Ron is no better, he always complains about everything and everyone. Even acts like Dudley last year, looking back he has never been a good friend. Thinking about the Weasley, they all blame Harry for 'murdering' Percy, Ginny give him a death glare, the twins preparing awful prank that almost make him blind. Ron recently insults him and it shocks him that Ron did such a thing to Harry, the same as Hermione. They've been ignoring him and Harry don't know what to do with it besides to deal with it.

* * *

It's been an hour he reading the potion book, it's a more effective way to study potion than listening to Professor Snape explaining something. He learns a lot by just reading, to be honest, he found potion more fascinating than he thought he wants to try some of the potions and experiment with some of them. 

He seems to enjoy himself just reading, at least he can do something more necessary than doing nothing. His reading was interrupted by his uncle dashing into his room with an angry face, Harry was horrified and trying to think about what he did this time. Vernon grab a handful of Harry's hair and drag him from his mattress and throw him to the child floor hit 

"Boy! Who do you think you are?" He growled, his face is all red from anger, Harry found himself shaking in fear, "You use your freak power to my son! How dare you!" He kicks the smaller boy closes part he doesn't care where but he inky want to hit him, Harry protect his body with his arm and crying forgiveness

"Why did you do it you freak!" He shouts,

"I didn't do anything! " Harry cried, a blow punch in his stomach that makes him cough blood out from his mouth "LIAR!". 

Harry continue to suffer and crying for forgiveness, as his uncle pull out his belt and hit him with full power, Harry scream with every blow because of the pain, he saw from the corner of his eyes saw Dudley watching him getting torment and grinning enjoying the show. I 

Harry was screaming too out, Vernon choke him to silence him, " Shut up you useless brat! You should grateful for the fact we keep you in this house but you decide to sicken my family." There was a strong venom in his voice, Harry was pulling his uncle's hand because he was choking but too weak and he was running out of oxygen and his eyes are full of tears. Vernon screaming in his ear but Harry can't hear him, he is light-headed and he feels that he was going to past out from running out of oxygen. 

Vernon decided he was done with the useless freak and end it with one last kick on the weak body and left it locks in the darkroom. Harry finally can breathe and he was grasping that air in his lung violently even he have to let out an inaudible sound to breathe. 

He is finally alone again, silent, dark and lonely. Crying to himself that _was_ useless, he couldn't do anything to save himself to _protect_ himself from his _relative._ How could he protect the whole wizarding world from that insane wizard? How can he stand still and save everyone, _why have to be him have to save all people? Why can't Dumbledore kill him by himself?_

"No," he couldn't blame it on someone else, he is the one supposed to stand for the wizarding world, it is his duty, but is it? 

No, yes, maybe? He doesn't anymore. 

He wonders what would everyone react when _the_ _-boy-who-lived_ was a disappointment.

Harry's body laying on the floor unmove already for hours now, he believes that it's already night time. He let his magic heal his body slowly as he feels the discomfort on his stomach.

The blood spilling out his most just dripping down to the floor and stain his oversize shirt, and wet from his tears.

Still wondering why he still alive when he better if dead.

* * *

It's been 3 days and he hasn't got out of his room the door still locked. The Dursley probably forgot about him, at least that is better than being a daily punching bag. And of course, no food or water, he already got used got starved and dehydrated which is wrong, even though he knows it's wrong, regardless he can't get food.

He just sitting in his room and studying, it's not like he has something else to do, he has to go to Hogwarts in three days. Almost. Just three days. He can be free again.

The next day, Dursley finally acknowledge his existence again, and he went back to his daily life with his LOVELY FAMILY like doing chores, got starve, being ignored or beings a punching bag. 

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia called Harry from the kitchen, "Yes aunt Petunia?" Harry answer giving a low profile to stay out of trouble. "Go gardening now, I'm tired doing it all-day" she complains, Harry nod and walk his way to the garden.

It was nice to be outside again, see the blue sky and the outside air he breathing. It was nice and he having a great day but he feel tired as he gardening, everything going fine not until Dudley and his gang show up.

"Look what we have here," Dudley standing beside Harry and Harry gaze still on the plant, "Bugger off Dudley," Harry has no energy to deal with this right now, "What's wrong, Potty? We merely want to have fun," the gang laugh and Harry want to escape but it's pointless right now. "What do you want?" Harry asked with a tired voice, "Just being comfortable aren't we?" Malcolm walking around Harry, Harry just continue gardening and ignoring the gang. 

"Ignoring us Potty? How rude," Dennis said with a playful tone. Harry didn't answer that and continue with his work, the gang trying to make a reaction from Harry but they git none of it because Harry doesn't want to give their satisfaction. The gang getting bored and then went to physical, they surround Harry and make a sudden blow punch on the jaw. They grab Harry's hands and hold them on his back also on his knee.

"I heard you are a queer Potty," Harry stumped and keep his silent, afraid of what will happen next. "Potty is a queer? How shocking" the gang laugh, Harry knows that they said that for the insult, but Harry still don't want to give them any satisfaction so he keeps his stone face.

"So Potter love cocks then," Gordon tilt his head slightly and walks in front of Harry and grab a hand full of his hair "Let's satisfied him shall we?" The gang agreed and Harry automatically horrified. He watches Gordon pull down his zipper and show his disgusting cock in front of him, Harry sheers away from his head, "What the hell are you doing?! " he screamed, the gang finally get the reaction they wanted, "Why Potter? Not in a mood? Boys let's make this bitch in a mood"

Harry was force giving them a blowjob, he gagged all the time it's obvious he never done this or want to do this. He felt a hand creeping in his shirt as they caressing his body, Harry trying to di something, he tries to kick them but his leg was held firmly the same as his arms, he shakes his whole body violently to make all the hands away from the hum and his head to get away from their disgusting willy. 

"Let go of me- hhmp!" He was silent with a cock in his mouth, "Suck it you bitch" but he did not, Harry bites the dick and make Gordon scream in pain, "The fuck?!" He screams, "I SAID LET GO OF ME," he screams just hope someone heard him. The gang have none of it, they drag Harry to a place where no one nearby, he was frightened and try to get away from all of this shit. 

Harry was trow to the nearest wall and they rip Harry's shirt lead him naked. Harry still attempt to escape, he was pinned down and make his bare-arse the main attention 

"Nice arse Potty," Piers said and making it and they all laughing enjoying the view. "No, let's have some fun shall we?" 

"No," Harry said and he feels hands all around his body. He hates it. 

The force, the pain, the blood 

He didn't want this 

"Stop," 

He cried, he screams for help, he begged to be freed 

"Please,"

Why? Why things have to be like this? He thought

He feels the world around him home dark, black, empty, there is nothing he can see, just pain, sorrows, and tears.

He sees himself in his room again lying in the bed looking blankly at the ceiling, and crying. Why. He asks himself that every day. Just why.

He doesn't know anymore, it's just emptiness, sorrows and pain. He feels drowning in a puddle of shame. He hates it, he hates everything, he thought that he was a freak, he was worthless and he was hopeless

He didn't realise that day already past it's the day for him go to Hogwarts express. He grabs his thing and goes to the car because his uncle is already impatient. Everything is still dark and scary for him 

He asks himself, did he even sleep? He didn't even notice that his uncle and aunt ignore him in previous days like there is nothing happens...or maybe they don't know. 

He didn't know what happened after the incident happened but he doesn't want to know, that merely stuck in his head and his back hurts. He merely remembers there was blood, and everything went black.

He didn't know what will happen next, just hopes that Hogwarts makes it better. The only home. The only hopes.The only place.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- so yeah I messed up. I'm going to edit this again because there are a bunch of error in the story. I'm sorry if you confuse about it I will try my best fix it

CHAPTER 2: BACK TO HOGWARTS

* * *

  
Harry run through the wall trail him to the platform 9¾ he noticed that everyone eyes on him. Staring. Harry strolled from the stares he receiving. He just walks slowly, ignoring all the stares. The only thing he can hear is his heart beating faster and faster and harder become hard for him to listen to everything, he just keeps himself low-profile.

He was tense and he keeps his breath wanting to ignore all people staring at him and his vision make it worse. 

  
Everything is black, he can’t see their faces because all can he see are eyes everywhere. And at this point, he was uncomfortable and slightly panicked.

His breathing was heavy but yet quiet. Pushing his trunk with the trolley straight ahead, but the longer he walked the more people staring at him and he tried to avoid it but failed. 

His anxiety hit him and the pressure from it was too much for him to deal with, he started to walk faster and faster but the eyes of still there following him, he can hear his own heart beating louder and faster as it going to, rip off from his chest.

He starts to run not knowing who is he going, he doesn’t care where he just wants these stares to perish. 

He accidentally bumps into someone “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t look, where I was going” he immediately apologizes.

A taller person with only eyes in front of him, still black and the only thing he can see is their eyes, the pupil was shrunk into a dot and the white of the eyes were unnaturally glowing.

Harry's body shivers a bit and bit his lips just hope the person in front of him doesn’t react too much to it. 

“Ow! Are you blind or something?” he pauses and Harry becoming tenser because he recognized the voice that belongs to the certain red hair boy.

“Potter,” The youngest Weasley son growl,

‘Ron…” 

Harry looks up in slow motion faced his best friend. No. His former best friend, it’s hardly a best friend now, the face is more visible but still dark and he saw the hateful face on him,

"I can’t believe they let you back, ” he mutters darkly

“ You killed my brother, you belong to Azkaban! You bloody murderer”, Harry duck down and leave him trying avoiding everyone and everything.

whispers filled the platform, the parent hugging their children close as they act to protect their child from him. He wished some of his friends still on his side but... he remembers his dream. He can hear the sentence from his dream ringing in his head again.

 _“even I embarrassed to call you my friend_ “

Of course… who want to befriend a freak…a useless freak. His thought now to the daily prophets. He knows that they only using his name for providing and not caring about the golden boy condition.

He wonders why Dumbledore didn’t say anything. And why doesn't he listen to him? Being in horrendous relative and having a friend that casually turn back on you without letting him telling the actual occasion is. 

He finally alone in a compartment, he sits and violently scratching his wrist and make his skin burn and left a red mark on it.

He is sure that he was going to bleed soon. And it did. There is not much blood and only scratches that form into the wound. He feels the pain but at a leash that makes him feel better than before.

He didn’t realize the train whistle, he feels tired and his eyes were heavy considering he never has a decent time sleep with the Dursley.

He always manages to sleep 3 to 4 hours and if he is lucky he could have 5 hours sleep if his dream being nice to him. He leans his back beside the window and tries to give himself a good rest. And once for a while, he finally has a dreamless sleep. 

Not until hours later the door slide open and that makes Harry woke up from his sleep, he looks at the person who steps into the compartment, Still blurry. He blinks rapidly to consecrate his vision and saw Malfoy stepping into the compartment,

“Potter, move your stuff so I can sit there,” Malfoy demand.

“What are you doing here Malfoy? Aren’t you suppose with other Slytherin? ” Harry asks with a weak voice, still don’t have any energy to fight.

“Blaise and Pansy are snogging also Crabe and Goyle are idiots so move it before I kick it,” He growls and Harry let out a long sigh and move his trunk on the place supposed to be, as Malfoy sit on the other sit.

He feels someone staring at him, and the only person here is Malfoy, Harry peak at Malfoy who stares at his wrist and he quickly hid his arm, 

“Need something?” Harry ask just hoped that Malfoy didn’t see anything.

“Why would I need something from people like you?” he shot and made Harry flinch, the sentence call him useless, remind him everything from the Dursley and Dumbledore.

Every time he makes mistake, uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always punish him and call him either useless or stupid. The same as Dumbledore but indirectly. 

Harry just brush it off and go back to daze the window, hold his tears trying not shed his tears out of his eyes. 

* * *

  
Well is this fucking great, having a best friend who dated each other and eating their face in front of you without whatsoever shame. And I in the same compartment whit them, sometimes he wonders why Pansy wants to be with a horny guy like Blaise as his boyfriend?

It's not like he is jealous, it’s just disgusting when he always see these two snogging every minute and everywhere. He thought sitting with Crabe and Goyle.

But he thinks that each year they getting dumber and dumber and he can’t deal with that shit now.,

Blaise and Pansy are already in their world and Draco is sitting in front of them like a creep. “Oh fuck it, I’m leaving,” Draco step out of the compartment leaving the two lovey-dovey have their own time.

Just hopefully Blaise remembers to use protection. He searches a compartment that empty or maybe not many people on it usually the most silent compartment, if they're a person in it the compartment usually are loud, he senses his hearing, most of them were crowded. After along searching he finally found one.

He peaks the door window and saw Potter in here, dammit. He already searches the entire compartment and he didn’t want to waste his time searching anymore. _’_

 _I swear I’ll cut Blaise’s dick off for this’_ , Draco slides open the compartment and demand Potter to move his stuff.

“What are you doing here Malfoy? Aren’t you suppose with other Slytherin? ” Potter ask surprisingly softly.

He expected that he would insult him, Draco thought it was odd “Blaise and Pansy are snogging also Crabe and Goyle are idiots so move it before I kick it,” He growls,

Potter let out a long sigh in respond and move his trunk. Draco sit there thought of annoyed the boy for the rest of the train until he saw the red pattern on his wrist flash, he looks it for a bit until Potter cover it,

“Need something?” he asked dryly, Draco can tell he was hiding something but he won’t get any further, instead he responds “Why would I need something from people like you?”, he believed he saw Potter flinch a bit.

After that Potter didn’t respond anything, just stare blankly at the window, somehow Draco found his eyes doesn’t shine green emerald that they used to be, instead of a darker shade and dull. Draco studied the brunette in front of him, he notices many things. 

He was pale like he was dying, he was skinny and the shirt he was wearing make him look even skinnier, the dark bag on his eyes make him look like an actual panda eyes pattern. But in seriousness, he looked awful if he says it to himself.

He does look awful, as much as Draco hate to admitted he was worried about the golden boy. He wonders what happened to the golden boy with the perfect life he had. He let go from he thought for a second and peak at the brunette boy again. 

He notices his eyes were glassy from the wetness of his eyes, it’s clear that he wants to cry. ‘Why would I care?’ He shouldn’t care for the boy and Draco tries to find some distraction to keep his thought away. 

* * *

Harry walks alone to the Castel and the familiar feeling of loneliness inside him, and it reminds him in the Dursley, trapped in small cupboard years- he shook his head wanting to forget all of those things that happened to him including the recent event, he suffers days ago.

He disgusted and blame himself for being weak. In the great hall, he didn’t want to sit close to his friends and sit on the end of the corner of the seat and hoped no one bothers him.

Dumbledore makes a welcoming speech for the first year and started the shorting ceremony, he didn’t pay attention because it always the same thing over and over again. He knows he should respect the headmaster but the more he thought about the headmaster the more he should aware of something going to happen to him, 

_‘Harry! Stop it, you idiot. He’s your headmaster and you should be grateful for what he does to you,’_ he thought about it, he didn’t even let Sirius get a trial as he requested and he didn’t even listen to him that his what so happened called his relative didn’t treat him well. 

**_‘Stop!’_** he cried in his mind, he didn’t want to think of anything. He looks around and seems the shorting ceremony is done and everyone already filled their plate with food. Harry joined the other with dinner, he didn’t want to eat anything because he can hear his uncle shouting when he eating a lot of food with the reason run out of foodstuff. He just grabs a small portion of food and eats it half-hearted, at least he filled his stomach with some proper food not burnt one.

He walks alone, he usually surrounds by Ron and Hermione but it seems their relationship it’s different now. In the hallway, Harry got bumps on the shoulders by other students and mostly from Gryffindor.

He disbelief the fact everyone believes Ron than him, he felt hurt inside but hide it and walk back to Gryffindor. 

The time he was walking, everyone that he called friends just bumps him on the shoulders, he almost got hex by Ron and thank Merlin he missed, the Weasley twin attempt prank on him, Harry quickly reflex and missed.

He spotted Ravenclaw throw a glare at him and some of them shamelessly gossip about him and all this stuff make him sick. 

“Can’t believe they let him back,” 

“He always been the headmaster favourite anyway, and always believe in Potter,”

“I heard he can talk to snake!”

“yes! I saw it,”

“isn’t parseltongue is kind of dark magic?” 

“so it’s true. He is dark,”

 _‘stupid people’,_ Harry sprint away from the crowd of the hallway and run ahead to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to have his privacy, he pukes all his guts out in the toilet, it makes him sick all of this makes him sick. He collapses on the floor and silently cries. No one believes him.

No one.

He started to sob softly and hugging his knee, he doesn’t care that his mouth tastes the mixer of bitter and sour of his barf. 

He felt lonely again, he forgot how to feel surrounded like Ron and Hermione always by his side. 

I guessed the world do hate me

* * *

  
Draco was having a normal Hogwarts day. Pansy and Blaise looked disaster when he finds them, probably from the snogging in the public train, sometimes he wondering if they have any shame at all. But knowing Blaise he wouldn’t but doesn’t go the same way for Pansy, he thinks Pansy become like this because of Blaise, not surprising if it is. The three of them walking together.

“So what are we going to do this year?” Pansy ask Blaise slide his arm around Pansy’s waist. 

“Studying,” Draco answered simply.

Pansy raise her eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound fun,” Draco shrug,

"So what you want to do?” Blaise was about to say something but Draco shut his mouth because he will get an erotic answer and he having none of it.

“The things we usually do like discovering secret in the castle, maybe something might interesting happen, bother the annoying golden trio,” the last option drag his attention, he thought about it and remember what happened in the last year, the golden trio weren’t the same when Potter got himself onto the fire goblet.

“I doubt it,” he said dryly. 

“What do you mean?” Blaise asks curiously,

“I doubt there will be a golden trio this year, unless the Weasel and the Mudblood already back to him,” Draco explained. Blaise was shock and Draco confused by his friend reaction. 

“What happens? Did I missing a topic over the summer?”, Draco was in disbelief 

“You are serious? Blaise, you missed a lot. where were you last year? “form his smug face, He knows what his friend been up to. 

“Merlin, Blaise. Hold your hormones for once will ya,” Blaise merely smirk and Pansy giggles with a shade of red on her face.

"Seriously, I don't know. What happened with the golden trio?" He asked curiously

"I heard that they were separated because Wesel's brother died and blamed Potter. The funniest thing is that they think Potter is a follower of the dark lord," Pansy replied, snorted.

"That is ridiculous. It is impossible for the saviour to suddenly go dark” Blaise said and Draco was surprised that sentence coming out from his mouth. Well, all leash there is still hoping for Blaise any way. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar boy with raven hair. He saw Potter walking alone and had an uneasy look on his face. He knew where when Potter was wearing his mask, he had asked himself why Potter was faking his expression and more often it was his smile.

From the looks of it, if that Weasel and the all-knowing Mudblood weren't aware, he was counting endlessly how much he caught Potter's fake smile.

Sometimes he wanted to know what Potter was going through, and it sure didn't happen. Potter had rejected his friendship in his first year. He still remembered the pain of being rejected by the person he had always waited for

And look now who made the wrong choice. Now he feels sorry for Potter but it's her fault for refusing his friendship offer. 

"I heard that this year we have a new DADA teacher. Somehow I feel that this year won't be fun," said Pansy, Draco's attention turning back to his best friend. 

"Who's the teacher? I hope it's not a wolf anymore," asked Blaise whose arm was still hooking his girlfriend's waist.

they merely chuckled and continued to the castle. The first day is the same as other years, there was a shorting ceremony, Dumbledore welcoming and also the introduction of a new DADA teacher who looked tacky. She wears everything pink and makes people's eyes just damaged.

All of that continued with dinner and also returned to their respective dorms. Pansy and Blaise immediately went to the dorm and Draco felt that he wanted to take a walk. 

He just wandered into a room that was no longer used and last year he found a women's toilet that was not used anymore. 

He only intended to pass it because there was nothing special there but he heard a sobbing sound. 

And the sound of sobs coming from the toilet, Draco curiously peeked, he saw Potter who was in front of the sink and cried?

This is the first time he saw the golden boy crying. He noticed again that Potter was whispering something to him, he couldn't remember but he felt that he shouldn't be here. 

He saw that Potter was coming out he was in a hurry and took a normal walk as if he was just hitchhiking through  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Potter looked at Draco passing the toilet,

"Just passing by, I'm the one who should be asking, what are you doing in there?" He was wearing a mask as he didn’t see anything. 

From his expression he saw an expression of fear and discomfort, "none of your business," he answered softly and left Draco, he thought to his dorm but ignored it and returned to the dungeon.

  
Harry walks into the common room hoped that something positive. But the wish didn’t come true. Everyone staring at him and his heart pound faster on his chest makes him anxious. “What are you doing in here Potter?” the red hair boy suddenly approaches him from behind 

Harry was tense and turn around, “W-what do you mean? I’m a Gryffindor, so this is my house?” he asks with questioned expression. 

“We ban you from the tower, Potter. And we know that you up to something, ” Ron growl, Harry was shocked, ‘What?!’, “You can’t do that!” he cried. 

“Yes, we can. And now get out! Nobody wants you here,” Ron glared at the smaller boy while the smaller boy freeze. Harry still shock by his friend behaviour, Harry dumbfounded while the others stare at him,

“What are you waiting for? Get out!” Finnegan scream and make Harry shiver from the shout, he looks at all people behind Ron, Hermione was completely silent but she didn’t take any action toward this, Harry assumes her in Ron’s side. Neville looks at him in sympathy. 

He didn’t realize that he walks himself out with an expressionless face, he must find a place to stay his night and he knows the place. He walks to the Room of Requirement, he spotted this room accidentally. he was panicking in the last year, he hadn’t told anyone, )mainly Ron and Hermione) yet because everyone seems busy so he forgot to tell them.

But now he was kind of glad that no one knows about the room so he can have his alone time, like wanting to, cry banging his head on the wall to forget all bad memories.

He enters the room requirement and the room change into the bedroom also a bathroom and a small kitchen and some reason there scents nice scent makes him relax a bit.

He throws himself to the bed on his stomach, crying on the soft fabric below him. 

_“Nobody wants you here”_

the sentence ringing and echoing in his head. A brush of pain on his chest, it hurt like a knife stab him on his chest. Harry clenched his fist on his chest to ease the pain but it was useless.

He sobbed trying to get the pain out and squirming on the bed. But nothing works. He cried to sleep and just holding his hope that it was just a bad dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally finish writung this, idk if I should happy anout it or something because I suck at writing and I wonder wnat do you guys think so far

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some critique and advice because I'm still learning how to make story


End file.
